Sauke's Little Toy
by Okamimaru
Summary: Sasuke has a new toy, the new girl Hinata. Poor little naive Hinata, she's just too shy to resist! Borderline of rated M. Please Review! Story Better Then Summary!


"Okay Hinata we're here!" Neji cheerfully announces. Hinata grumbles before opening the car door, grabs her backpack, and gets out. She observes her new high school. It was okay by her standards, but nothing really to get excited about.

"So what do you think?" Neji asks coming up behind her.

"Eh." Was Hinata's only reply, her face held no emotion. Also mumbling about people who are too cheerful in the morning, needing to die.

"Fine be that way. "Grumbles Neji before storming off to sulk somwhere. Hinata lets out a sound of annoyance, shrugs her shoulder, and makes her way across the school grounds. She doesn't paying attention to where she's going, and ends up running into a red haired boy.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" Hisses the boy, his seafoam eyes holding nothing but anger and hate.

"Fuck off you bastard!" Hinata angrily retorts, clearly not a morning person. She then pushes him aside and begins walking away, but she's stopped when he digs his nails deeply into her wrist, to the point where it could draw blood.

"What the fuck did you say girlie!?" Snarls the clearly pissed off boy.

"Okay I'll repeat what I said, but this time I'll say it slower, so that you're appearantly slow mind will beable to comprehend it. Fuck off you bast- ard." Replies a smirking Hinata.

"No one talks to Gaara like that!" Gaara growls his nails digging deaper into her arm, tiny drops of blood began streaming down Hinata's wrist.

"I just did." Hinata smugly answers, even though she was in pain the whole time. His nails go even deeper and Hinata can't help but wince.

"What's the matter? Your wrist hurt!?" He scoffs; his nails go in even deeper. Hinata feels tears spring to her eyes as unwanted memories resurface.

"Awww! Is the little bitch going to cry!" He taunts. Hinata glares at him and does the one thing she never thought she have to do, kicks him where it hurts. Gaara's eyes become wide and surprised, then his face screws into pain.

"Damn bitch!" He snarls, pushing her away hard. Hinata feels herself flying before coming into contact with the hard concrete, pain shoots through her entire body. Gaara limbs away cursing under his breath. Hinata tries to sit up but can't as another jolt of pain shoots through her. People walk around her, not seeming to notice much less care.

"Some first day of school." She growls to herself, of all the people she could have gotten into a fight with it had to be a red haired seafoam eyed boy, who had no trouble hitting girls. Suddenly someone's shadow blocks out the sun. Hinata feels herself being lifted up and stiffens. Whoever it is begins carrying her bridal style, she curls into ball and looks up to see a raven haired boy.

He had pale porcelan like skin, raven hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail; he wore a dark blue short sleeved shirt and black pants. Hinata could feel muscles rippling through his shirt. And when he looked down she found herself looking into blood colored eyes and a handsome face. Hinata quickly adverts her gaze, blushing. The boy chuckles, causing Hinata to blush even more, as she feels it vibrate through his entire body.

"Please put me down, I can walk." She says softly. The boy gently sets her down on her feet; she takes one step before sinking to the ground clutching her ribcage area. Apparently she'd hit the ground harder then she thought. Tears fall down her face, suddenly she feels a hand around her waist, gently lifting her up, she yelps in pain, and the boy picks her up, and begins to carry her once again. Hinata laid her head against his chest shaking.

"Are you okay? What happened?" The boy asks, speaking for the first time. His voice was deep and alluring, yet soothing too.

"This boy named I think Gaara, got mad at me because I accidentally ran into him and cussed at me. So I cussed right back at him, he ended up digging his nails really deep into my wrist. I kicked him where it hurts (The boy cringes at hearing this), and he ends up pushing me away where I land hard on the concrete." Hinata softly explains.

"Well that was Gaara, that's for sure. You need to be careful around him, he's my friend and all, but he still can get quite violent. Toward other guys, girls, teacher, elders, hell even the principal."

"I've noticed." Hinata grumbles. The boy laughs causing Hinata to blush. They are silent the rest of the way. Hinata closes her eyes and unintentionally falls asleep.

"Who is that, Mr. Uchiha?" The nurse asks as Sasuke enters the nurse's office carrying the sleeping Hinata.

"Dunno, I found her on the concrete unable to get up, according to her it was Gaara's work." Sasuke explains. The nurse shakes her head in pity.

"Set her down on one of the beds." She says. Sasuke nods and tries to, but Hinata clings to his shirt in her sleep. No matter how hard he tries, he's unable to unglue the girl from his shirt.

"I don't think that's going to be possible. She won't let go." Sasuke says amused. The nurse tries to pry open Hinata's hands but she only clings harder.

"I give up, if you find away, that's great, if not that's great too." The nurse says after 10 minutes.Sasuke rolls his eyes there was only one solution that he could think of. Gently he sits on the bed being careful not to hurt Hinata, and slowly takes his shirt off; sure enough Hinata still wouldn't release his shirt. So Sasuke was forced to sit in the nurse's office shirtless, not that the female population that walked in minded one bit. In fact they seemed to enjoy the view.

"Dumb whores." Sasuke mumbles to himself, as the nurse had to chase more of his fangirls out. Hinata stirs in her sleep, and nuzzles Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke smirks this girl was so amusing, he couldn't wait for her to wake up. Hinata awakes but doesn't open her eyes, becoming aware of something warm against her face that smelled like mint and vanilla. She sits up only to see Sasuke smirking, shirtless sitting on a chair.

"Can I have my shirt back now? Or are you going to keep it forever?" He says enjoying when she blushes like crazy, she nods, but he doesn't wait for her to hand him his shirt. Instead he walks over to her and sits on the bed. Leaning over her, he places his hands on each side of her waist. Hinata looks up startled and begins blushing again. He presses his body against hers. Hinata gasps and blushes.

"Of course if you want you can keep it. You seem to love how I smell you kept nuzzling it in your sleep. I don't mind walking around shirtless for the whole day, besides all the girls would love you for it." He whispers into her ear, his voice becoming more alluring then usual. He pretends to look at her lips and licks his own. Hinata blushes. She tries to work her mouth but no words come out.

'What's the matter?" He asks, blowing his breath on her lips. Hinata's eyes widen, normally she'd probably be cursing up a storm, but all she could do was manage was to place her hands on his chest and tries to push him away. He smirks before leaning closer to her. Hinata's breathe catches in her throat. Suddenly Sasuke pulls away and slips his shirt on.

"Your new here right, I can show you where the front office is." He says as if nothing happened. Hinata nods, slightly panting her heart hammering in her chest. They walk out of the nurse office, Hinata notices that the halls are completely empty.

"Where is everyone?" She asks.

"Its second period they're probably in their classes." Sasuke replies smirking.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Hinata asks softly.

"Because no one else is in the hall." He says. Hinata blushes and suddenly finds herself pinned against the wall.

"Why do you keep doing this?" She asks.

"Why not?" He replies. "You can't honestly say that you think I'm not attractive or arousing." He adds in. Hinata blushes, it was true she did find him very attractive, but being around him gave her butterflies in her stomach, and it had only been a few minutes, at this point she didn't trust her own emotions.

"Well? That was a question, what do you honestly think of me?" he asks.

"I ummm I...t-think you're..." Hinata stutters trying to regain her voice.

"Go on." Sasuke encourages, finding it amusing at how nervous this girl was around him.

"I-I-I t-think y-you're hot and a-a b-bit on the h-horny s-side." She stutters out. Sasuke stares at her before bursting into a laughing fit. Hinata blushes, before silently making her escape. She had her back to him and almost made it when arms snake around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and felt herself becoming warm.

"P-please l-let m-me g-go." She asks weakly. He smirks before letting her go.

"Come on the front office is this way." Sasuke says, Hinata fallows after him. There were no more incidents for the rest of the way. They enter the office and the lady looks up from her desk, just in time to see Hinata and Sasuke walk in.

"Hello dearies what can I do for you?" The lady asks cheerfully.

"I'm here to receive my classes and locker, my name's Hinata Hyuuga, and I'm a sophomore." Hinata says softly. The lady hands Hinata her schedule. Hinata thanks her, before searching for her locker, Sasuke fallows her.

"I appreciate you helping me out earlier, but could you please leave me alone? I don't like being someone's toy." She asks, trying to sound brave but fails miserably. Sasuke laughs.

"I wasn't toying with you, that was just to see if you're another fangirl." He replies. Hinata blushes due to embarassment and humiliation. Of course he hadn't been toying with her! Him of all people (Refering to how attractive he is) being interested in a plain person like her! As if! She quickly finds her locker and begins putting her books and backpack away. She closes her locker, suddenly feeling arms wrap around her waist.

"Believe me you'll know when I'm toying with you!" Sasuke whispers into her ear, "Like now!" He adds in. Turning her around he presses her into the lockers and begins to trail a finger up and down her stomach, Hinata could feel herself becoming warm again. At one point she swore she felt his hand breifly slip under her shirt.

"Please stop." Hinata begs. She was so confused here she was letting this guy pratically molest her and didn't even put up a fight! She felt like a whore no worse then that. Its just like last time! A tear escapes down her cheek.

"Why do you keep messing with me! You must have a girlfriend! I just wanted to have a nice first day of school, but no that seems too much to ask!" Hinata cries out. Sasuke looks startled before regaining his composure and smirking.

Stepping away from her he says: Don't worry the next time I toy with you, you'll be mine."

Hinata gapes as Sasuke walks away. The way he said it so casually like it was nothing. Boy was this school interesting. Unknown to Hinata it was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:**

If you want me to write chapter 2, you better review!


End file.
